


not SAFE

by c62



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: Hein would never be the other man, and there was nothing they could do about it.





	not SAFE

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I got some explaining to do for this short shot. First, I'm a sucker for Yamazaki/Sorimachi and I absolutely LOVE the forever heartbroken Yamazaki who'd never be able to get over his dead boss. Second, I lost it when I saw Hein, because he looks like Sorimachi (HE DOES) and I thought, if I lost it, Yamazaki would certainly do the same. This shot is about that (general explanation, yep) 
> 
> Yamazaki and Hein don't talk much in the game (SADLY) but yeah that's what fanfiction is for. I got a multi chapter story (in Spanish) developing their "relationship" a bit, but this is something I needed to write. I hope you like this.

"This is literally the worst thing you've ever thought of and I truly hate you for this"

"Be quiet, please"

He shut up. The big man behind him stopped talking. As tall as him, maybe a bit taller. Considerably bigger. The grip around his smaller self tightened, and Hein just sighed. He imagined that the warmth of his body would help ease his mood, and at first, it felt good. Why did he have to fall for such a complicated beast?

"This is not working" Yamazaki said in a low voice, almost a growl as he was still too heated about some business of his not having gone too well, thus the meeting taking place shortly afterwards. He would have preferred something different to let go of the stress he felt, but Hein was a delicate man tonight. Same as the kind of man that wandered his memory, and wouldn't have dared to disturb with his juvenile needs back then. "This is not working", he said again.

"Why is that you try to get me talking?" Hein caressed his arm tenderly, before hurting him the way he knew so well by now "does my voice sound like his?"

The biggest man with the most fragile memory, and probably the nastiest temper he'd ever met, driven by mostly beastly instincts, easily enraged. Yamazaki was that and much more and Hein was too smart to fall for such person, but a poisonous personality was quite entertaining, even if the toxicity was enough to kill him. And for someone as smart, to find delight in near death experiences was really stupid. Yamazaki let go off him, just to kneel on the bed and go for his neck, his pale neck with no ink at all that was a reminder of the only person he'd want to lay next to. 

"How dare you…" He hissed in his deadly viperine tone, the grip around his smaller self tightening again.

"Are…are you sure…" the younger man coughed, "are you sure you didn't kill him yourself?"

Hein certainly liked danger, and enjoyed anything that harmed him in ways that could make him fell alive, even if no one were ever able to understand such paradox. His sight clouded and got a bit wet, the other's face disfigured in anger and regret looked distant and blurry. The butler lifted both hands up to cup his face, trying to focus. "You'll kill me again…" 

Why was he so mean? 

As if his touch burnt, Yamazaki quickly withdrew and before Hein could hold his hand to keep him closer, he was standing on the opposite side of the room, nervously searching for a pack of cigarettes to calm himself down. Madness had taken the best of him, and at times like this he was nothing but a shadow of what might have been his previous self, it wasn't necessary to have known him, it was just a thing Hein knew. Yamazaki wanted to leave but he stood there, watching as his partner almost victim recovered slowly, trembling hands finally managed to lit a cigarette. The kind of sight he didn't manage to see that day was now blurred by the smoke.

Hein coughed and unconsciously touched his neck; it was warm and slightly sweaty. Blood rushing through his veins, his heart rate increasing due excitement, he needed more. He wiped tears from lack of oxygen, and thought that no pain will bring him greater pleasure than that of knowing he would never be the other man, and will never mean as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
